Taking a Bath
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Fai is feeling down and decides to go to the nearby lake to wash his hair. Kurogane gets suspicious.


**Hi! It's been awhile and I apologize for it, but I've been exhausted what with school and driving lessons. And I got hooked on 'From Eroica with Love' which made me forget all the ideas I had. **

**This is something that we thought of with my friend. We had a discussion about hair and how hard it is to take care of your looks when your hair has a mind of its own. Then it changed to people with nice hair on different manga series and how they manage their hair. Then we thought of Fai and on goes the story…**

**Disclaimer: I am not CLAMP, but I do have a Fai keychain. WAIIII!!**

Since their arrival to the new country Fai had been wishing for a bath. Seriously.

There had been no running water in the last place they'd landed in and even worse the country lacked lakes and other nature-provided places for washing up. Naturally, Sakura and Fai were appalled after hearing this. Luckily, it didn't take them more than three days to get the feather and leave the horrendous place.

Now, in this new country, they were staying in a house not far from a crystal blue lake. On some occasions the glimmer of its surface could be seen through some woods hiding the heavenly bath. Sakura, Fai and Mokona had spent the afternoon waiting for the first possible moment to go to the lake and play. To Fai's utter dismay Kurogane had only huffed at his obvious joy at being able to wash his hair and getting himself thoroughly cleaned.

Out of their small group, Syaoran and Kurogane had not been fazed at all by not being able to shower and they were a bit surprised of the happiness expressed by the others. They didn't find bathing that necessary.

Later that evening Syaoran took it as his mission to escort the princess to bathe. Mokona went with the kids and they played in the water for an hour or so while Fai-mommy was cooking dinner with daddy back at the cabin. Fai was obviously postponing his turn to go to the lake. Something in the last country had reminded him of his past and he was a bit shaken by the memories. He was looking for a chance to cry alone.

While the mage was cooking dinner Kurogane was staring at the silent man. That morning the blonde had been immensely happy about the nearby lake and now he looked like someone had ripped out his heart and he still couldn't stop smiling. The ninja knew he was quite good at reading people, but most of the time that aggravating mage managed to hide his broken soul behind that damn nonchalant smile. That damned idiot suppressed the most pressing issues as if they were nothing.

Slowly the ninja approached the other man standing next to the oven. Fai was too deep in thought to notice until Kurogane's chest made contact his back. Snapping back to reality the blonde almost dropped the spatula in freight. Turning to face the taller man he made sure his smile was safely intact and yet Kurogane saw right away that the smile on the pale face was one of the fakest he had ever seen. Snorting quietly he grabbed the skinny shoulders and made sure their eyes met.

"Look, mage. I don't know what made you sad, but if you need to talk I'll be there and the children and the white thing, too."

Kurogane knew he couldn't get the annoying mage to actually tell him anything, but he could still offer. Show the blonde he was not alone with whatever it was. He could see the smile widen even more and a glimmer of humor appeared in the blue eyes.

"Was Kuro-daddy worried about little old Fai-mommy? How sweet, but I am an adult. I can look after myself." Still there was slight hollowness hiding in his sapphire gaze.

Kurogane decided not to push the matter and returned to lean on the wall. Eyes never wavering from the silent figure of the mage.

Fai hadn't thought that Kuromyu would notice he was feeling down. Hopefully, the ninja hadn't been able to read him like he sometimes did. It wouldn't do at all. Turning back to their dinner he could feel two garnet eyes piercing his back. The silence in the kitchen was stifling and Fai hoped the children would come back soon and clean the air with their sweet laughter. This silence was choking him.

Later, when the younger parts of their group had returned and they had eaten the delicious food prepared by their unnaturally silent companion, everyone started to get ready for bed. Since the house had plenty of space they all had their own rooms. Soon the cabin was filled with slow breathing and silent footsteps. In the shadows moved a lonely figure going from one room toward the front door. The door creaked when the figure stepped out.

Blonde hair reflected in the moonlight and blue eyes were alert. Moving quietly not to cause any ruckus that could wake up the dark haired ninja sleeping upstairs. Of course, he didn't want to meet Mokona or the children either, but Kurokuro was the only one he was seriously avoiding right now. The ninja would want to know why Fai was sneaking around in the night.

Alone.

Slowly walking the sand road towards the ominously dark lake Fai tried to listen if anyone had heard him leaving. The only sounds he heard were of wind rustling in the leaves and nocturnal creatures moving in the shadows. Sighing he continued on and tried to shake the small hope that Kurogane would follow him. Since there was full moon it wasn't dark, but Fai was still careful.

Arriving to the lake he stripped down and walked towards the water. It was comfortably warm without any mud in the bottom. He walked until he was waist deep in the lake then leisurely swam around for awhile noticing that there was a waterfall a bit further away from him.

Enjoying the feeling of clean water on his skin Fai just closed his eyes and let the water lull him while floating serenely, his arms and legs spread wide. After a moment he swam to the shore to get his shampoo. It was time for some serious scrubbing.

Something moving in the woods went unnoticed by Fai.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

That damned mage thought he could distract a ninja. As if.

Kurogane was a light sleeper so naturally he would notice someone sneaking around. He waited for a minute or so to lull the blonde in a false sense of security. He knew right away that it was the mage. No one else in the house had similar footsteps.

When the time was up he followed -quiet as a shadow- to find out what had caused the departure of Fai. Fortunately, it wasn't hard to follow the lithe man. He was obviously going towards the popular lake.

When Kurogane was able to see the water clearly he stopped mid step. There, bathing in the moonlight, was the mage. His pale, naked body seemed to glow in the white light while he was surrounded by the dark ripples of water. Long pale hands were reaching for his blonde mane trying to get the shampoo everywhere. Eyes closed blissfully while nimble fingers massaged around the scalp. The man looked ethereal.

But why would the mage go through so much trouble just to take a bath? It wasn't like they hadn't been swimming together during their quest. Admittedly, never fully naked, but those flimsy swimming garments barely hid anything anyway.

When Fai had cleaned his hair Kurogane's mind decided to shut down and enjoy the show. Better yet Fai had walked to the shore to wash his body. However, it was still near impossible for him to reach his back and Kurogane saw an opening to make his presence known.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Bathing in the moonlight made him feel very romantic and he remembered how lonely he was. It didn't help that the wounds of his past had been ripped open back in the last country. This beautiful night was something he would have wanted to share with Kur… his soulmate. Someone who would love him as whole. Someone who could mend his broken heart.

While he walked towards the shore his mind kept supplying him with images of him and the tall, dark and handsome ninja from Nihon. Of them bathing in the lake together. Of Kurogane helping him wash his hair and back. Of Kurogane… Angrily putting those thoughts to a stop he grabbed the soap and started to scrub his body. Sighing he realized how difficult it would be to reach his back.

Suddenly he felt two strong hands grabbing the soap and gently moving it along his shoulder blades. Risking a glance over his shoulder his eyes met pools of blood red.

Tensing, Fai tried to maintain his calmness. Kurogane's hands slid slower reaching the curve of his ass. Shudder ran through the thin blonde. Hoping his body wouldn't react to the touch of the other man. His companion. He knew Kurogane would never feel the way he did.

One silent tear fell slowly along his cheek followed soon by many others. It didn't take long before his whole body was racking with sobs. Trying to cover his eyes to prevent his friend –They were friends, right?- from seeing him in such a pitiful state.

Two strong hands circled his naked body pulling him against strong, warm chest. Fai laughed in between the sobs this was the second time in 24 hours they stood like this. With the soap still covering him his skin was slippery so Kurogane had a hard time holding him in place. It wasn't that big of a surprise when the hands left his skin leaving him yearning for the warmth of the ninja's skin.

Suddenly he was lifted up in the air and cradled gently against the muscled chest. Feeling the warmth radiating from Kurogane the blonde snuggled closer and wound his arms around the taller man's neck. His fingers found the soft dark hair and started to play with locks of midnight black. Kurogane walked to the dark water while holding Fai tightly to him.

When the ninja decided the water was deep enough he let Fai slide through his arms to clean off. The moment the mage's feet touched the bottom Kurogane's hands helped him rinse the soapy buds off of the pale back. It didn't take long before Fai's skin was free of soap and his hands reclaimed their place around Kurogane's neck. By now the clothes preventing skin to skin contact had gotten thoroughly drenched and Kurochu looked quite uncomfortable in them.

"There is a waterfall nearby with some rocks to sit on. We could take care of Kuropuu's clothes there. " Fai hoped he hadn't ruined the atmosphere by talking and using those oh-so-hated nicknames. Without a word Kurogane just picked him in his arms again and started towards the small cascade of water.

Reaching the stones circling the small bond formed by falling water Kurogane let Fai settle nicely before following after. As soon as he had sat down there was the silence again. This time it was more of the awkward sort and neither knew how to start the conversation. Staring sternly ahead both tried to break the ice that had formed between them.

Kurogane felt more than saw the looks Fai gave him from the corner of his eye. Slowly he started to remove his shirt now feeling two sapphire eyes taking in the scene with interest. Nimble fingers came to help him with his pajama pants and softly tugged at the waist line to make sure the dark warrior gave his consent before he did anything he might regret later.

When the shirt came completely off Kurogane grabbed Fai's arms stilling the fingers dancing on the skin near the waist line of his pants. There was surprise and fear in the blue pools staring deep into those of garnet. Trying to read the emotions in those deep red eyes Fai raised his head. In that instant Kurogane's lips were on his adding just the right pressure, moving incredibly well with Fai's own.

When Fai gave a small gasp Kurogane's tongue found its way inside to explore the other's mouth. The kiss intensified immensely while the two lovers fought for dominance. Soon Fai gave up letting 

Kurogane's mouth do the leading. Moving his mouth from Fai's to lay small kisses down his neck and collarbone Kurogane's hands were trying to get the blonde to lie down on the smooth rock.

Fai was busy with touching the tanned skin under his hands. On lonely nights he had dreamed about this, but a dream could never match the reality. This was so much better. The muscles gained from hours of sword practice rippled under the soft skin and all the strength was directed to handling the wizard gently. It felt like heaven.

"Kuro…gane… I lo… I love… you…"

Their lips met again in a sweet kiss. After breaking their contact Kurogane raised his head looking at Fai's flushed face. Fai could see many lovely emotions in those red eyes of his lover. Another kiss. A little longer this time.

"I love you too, Fai."

Giggling lightly Fai kissed the ninja once more. That was the first time Kurogane had said his name aloud. He knew that spending this night with his one true love would eventually take away the pain of past and help him face the present. But right now he would rejoice feeling secure in the strong arms of Kurogane.

**The End**

**That was it. Hope you liked and please leave a review. **

**Seriously.**


End file.
